


睡梦间隙

by hydrviolence



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>酒鬼和警官，在他们死亡之前。</p>
            </blockquote>





	睡梦间隙

在铜制八磅重弹捣炮暂时停顿的间隙，从通向地下室的楼梯上隔着木与石传来又低又闷的脚步声。笨拙地拖着脚下楼的脚步声，每下一级台阶便带着呆滞停顿一下。  
沙威躺在桌上，方才迷迷糊糊地睡了一阵，他并不忧心什么，可密探的敏锐感觉和警惕性还是让他在察觉到有人走进地下室时醒了过来。他微微张开眼睛。桌上的一只蜡烛烛光摇曳，晃晃荡荡的柔黄光线让投在墙壁上的影子摇摆起来，角落里的黑暗瑟瑟着发抖，蜷缩起来。有什么在移动，移动的只有影子。  
格朗泰尔站着，觉得自己是那根木头柱子，他就是那木头柱子。眼睑垂着，无法完全闭上，也无法完全张开，手臂与双腿生出木头的纹理又落满灰尘。那根柱子，它和桌上躺着的人组成了一个十字架。格朗泰尔拖着腿走向地下室深处的桌子，桌上躺着的人被用黑布盖着，盖着整个身子，盖着脸。他把手放在黑布的一角上，压在那里，烛光和影子让空房间在他身边旋转、颠簸。他把手压在黑布的一角，低头看着，勾勒黑布下脸的形状。活着时的形状，死后的形状，有人想要牢记的脸，仍然被人遗忘的脸。接着，像是下了决心，他握住布料，把黑布揭开了。  
马白夫公公躺着，眼睛闭着。格朗泰尔脚跟处重心不稳，身子晃了一晃，把黑布攥得更紧了些。他等着马白夫公公张开眼睛看着他，但是，没有。格朗泰尔又等了一会。死去的人不会再醒过来，酒鬼告诉自己，规律、绝对、世界的法则、就是如此。他一手攥着黑布，另一只手伸出去，轻轻摸了摸老人的脸颊，又出神地望了一会儿。然后把黑布放下。手攥着黑布压在桌子边上。手仍然是攥紧的，无法松开。  
“我该……你……我不知道你……但是……该……悼词……说……”酒鬼大声地说，对着那一只蜡烛、墙壁与影子，“但是……”他闭上眼睛，“词……没有了。酒瓶在桌上翻倒了，词句随着酒水流光了。”  
他吸了口气，让自己松开手，转过身。身子微微打着晃，呆滞地望着眼前。在他的眼前，在地下室更深处，还有一张桌子，桌子上躺着一个人，没有盖黑布。  
格朗泰尔拖着腿走到桌边，低头看那个人。  
那个人也抬起眼来看格朗泰尔。  
“嗯，”末了，格朗泰尔得出结论，“你没死，你被捆着。”  
“恭喜，您还没瞎。”沙威说。  
“您被绑得像是烤鸡。”格朗泰尔伸手撑住桌子边，“您是什么人？”  
“公职人员。”  
“哦。”格朗泰尔闭上眼睛，脑袋微微垂下。沙威以为他这就要撑着桌子睡着了。格朗泰尔又睁开眼来，“是谁……捆……嗯，把你捆在这儿？”  
“你们的头儿。”  
“金毛高个儿？”  
“没差儿。”  
“安灼拉……安灼拉……”格朗泰尔嘴里咕哝着，胳膊撑着桌子，又闭上了眼睛，“你躺得倒是挺舒服。他待你不赖。”  
“确实不赖，大约不到明天就会给我一刀。”  
“他打定主意要杀你？”  
“你以为怎样。”  
格朗泰尔再次闭上了眼睛。沙威呼了口气。酒鬼睁开眼：“他已经冷了。他……”  
刚开始时沙威以为这满身酒气的人口中的“他”是安灼拉，但很快就明白“他”是指桌子上黑布下躺着的老人。  
“我摸他的脸，他已经凉了。还有其他人，我不知道的，和即将……”格朗泰尔闭上眼睛，“太多的酒被浪费了。我说我不想知道，但并不……他们用黑布遮蔽起来了。布攥在手心里，要比他的脸温暖。他躺在那儿像大理石雕刻出来的，既白又凉，大理石的棺椁。把裹尸布罩在墓碑上，这是错了次序，车拉着马跑，抵达冥府再回头观望，太阳落下然后升起，我们死亡然后出生。一个死去变冷的人和一个被绑着将死去的人。我也是冷的，因为睡前喝了太多的苦艾酒，冰凉的绿色的冰凉在我冰凉的血管里流动。但与他不同，我的血管里有东西在流，你摸。可是他，血已经凝结了。”  
沙威判断这个和暴徒混在一起的人喝多了，或者疯了，或者喝多了且疯了。  
“我需要喝点儿东西暖暖身子。”酒鬼说着，离开沙威躺的桌子，木了吧唧地在地下室里慢腾腾地转圈，“于什鲁大爷……有些特藏……”  
那些特藏，它们就在藏在停放老人尸体的桌子下面。格朗泰尔站住了，微垂着眼睑，盯着桌下阴影里立着的十五个酒瓶。  
沙威从眼角瞥了瞥格朗泰尔。在被捆着又遭打扰无法打盹的情况下，疯了的醉鬼似乎有也点趣。  
“你们的头儿下了令，不让人碰那些酒。”  
“我不会碰它们。”  
沙威看着醉鬼站在放尸体的桌边把手压在黑布的一角上，柱子一样站着，动也不动。半天不见醉鬼有动静，沙威闭上眼睛，准备再睡一会。  
“我相信他。”眼睛刚闭上，就听到醉鬼开口了，沙威又睁开眼睛。  
格朗泰尔已经转过了身来，对着他。“是的，我相信他。你听，炮声，听到了吗？其间混有他的声音，只是我分辨不出。我知道他的声音在那里，我辨不出他的声音，他的声音传进我的耳朵里。也许他正在发布命令。也许，那些枪声中有一声枪响来自他的卡宾枪。声音也会爆炸，枪响把一粒子弹推出枪膛，兴许它钻进了一个人的脑袋里，停在软的脑子里，或是穿进一个人的胸口，停在心脏里。花就开了。所有的花都是一个样子，大红的鲜艳颜色，柔软，湿漉漉的滴出水来。谁的花都是一样。一只蜡烛，四堵墙壁，一个死去的人与一个将死的人。暴动者和侦查员，屋里的大人和街上的孩子，死起来都是一个样。”  
沙威饶有兴趣地看着他，对这番胡话发表了评价：“废话。”  
“没错。所有可被说出的话都是废话。瓶子里的酒已经全都顺着地板的缝隙流走了，和血混在一起。但血和所有的话一样，流了又流。 _整个历史是一种没完没了的反复。一个世纪是另一世纪的再版。_ 毫无区别的血与血接连不断地从青春之泉里流出来，一个世纪又一个世界。但是成灰的人血已经不流了，早就凝固了，冷了，被黑盖了，谁的血都是一样。再没什么比流血和让人流血更无聊的了， _真正的光荣在于说服_ 。但是说到说服，”格朗泰尔呼了一口气，“决心说服他人的人不让自己被人说服。你信你所信的，你有说服他的决心；他信他所信的，他有说服你的决心。你信你所信的，因为坚信所以拒绝被他所说服；他信他所信的，因为坚信所以拒绝被你所说服。人可以拒绝被说服，但人不可能拒绝被杀死，所以人走可走的路，用最简单的方法，打开血管，让血如以往一样继续流下去。观念是防弹的，携带观念的肉体是能流血的。结果我们就看着，世界这个勉勉强强运转的小机器一旦卡了壳，做 _润滑油_ 的就是人血。我们看着那蜡烛，看着死去的人和将要死去的人。”格朗泰尔顿了一顿，“您瞧，这就是为什么，我不能信他所信的。如果信他所信的，我就不可信你所信的。然后…… 所以，我选择不信他所信的，也不信你所信的。”  
“既然这样，您可以松开我的绳子，放我走。”  
格朗泰尔垂下眼睑，伸手抚摸着绳结。“但是我信他。”他说，“这是个矛盾，这是个混乱，这是团打结的绳子。人人都要做出决定，可这个决定并不该是由我来做。我不能做，因为这不该由我做。”  
“虚伪。你看着我死。”  
“就像我看着他们死。就像您看着他们死。如果他们死，我会同他们一起死，这是我可以决定的。如果您走运，您可以看到我死。我祝您走运。”格朗泰尔把手从绳结上挪开，他显得疲倦又无生气，似乎气力已经都用光了，“我要去睡会儿。也许，过不了多久，我就会永远熟睡了。”  
沙威哼了一声。  
“您也睡吧。也许一觉醒了，天已经亮了。”  
“那就晚安。”沙威粗声说。  
他听着酒鬼的一步一停的脚步声在楼梯上消失。  
屋外，八磅炮的炮声响起来。  
地下室里，老人的尸体躺在桌子上盖在黑布下。蜡烛的一点火光仍旧微微抖动，时不时发出噼啪声。墙上的光亮与影子依旧。  
沙威闭上眼睛。

 

-完-


End file.
